The present disclosure relates to a method for preventing overcharge and overdischarge of a battery and for increasing the efficiency of battery use.
More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method for preventing overcharge and overdischarge of a battery and for increasing the efficiency of battery use by accurately setting a use range of the battery.
A general electric powered vehicle, a plug-in hybrid vehicle, a fuel cell vehicle, and the like are equipped with a high-voltage battery for driving an electric power component and perform discharge/charge according to the driving/braking state of the vehicle. A battery management system (BMS) monitors the internal temperature and the state of charge (SOC) of the high voltage battery in real time to control the optimal use area and the maximum input/output power through a controller.
At this time, the maximum charge/discharge power of the high voltage battery is limited in consideration of efficiency to the maximum power value of the driving system electric power component (e.g., motor/inverter) mounted on the vehicle, and the power value changes according to the internal temperature and the SOC of the high voltage battery.
Accordingly, in the present disclosure, a power table according to a temperature and an SOC is generated to increase the output efficiency of the battery and to prevent overcharge and overdischarge of the battery.